For controlling electric/electronic components of a motor vehicle as well as for providing these components with electrical energy a number of electrical leads is usually required. From the prior art it is known to produce such leads in the form of sheet metal parts, which form electrical conductors. The sheet metal parts forming the conductors can together with other electrical/electronic components be overmoulded using suitable injection moulding tools with a plastic housing. When using suitable injection moulding tools for forming electrical connections the sheet metal parts or conductors can also be passed outwards through the housing.
Such assemblies with conductors and with a plastic housing which is injection moulded around the conductors are used in motor vehicles, for example in the electrical wiring of electrial actuators for wastegate valves etc.
A disadvantage of such assemblies known from the prior art is that for different electrical applications an individual set of conductors and/or sheet metal parts has to be designed and manufactured in each case, even though the conductors actually required for the various applications only differ from one another slightly. This applies, for example, when actuators of technically similar designs of wastegate valves have to be electrically wired with the help of said conductors.
Against this background EP 2 525 634 A1 describes a method of manufacturing an electrical coil of a transformer. For this, a substrate with several conductors is covered with a plastic, wherein a fastening section remains free of plastic. At the fastening section an electronic component can be applied at a later point and electrically connected with the conductors. However, this only takes place after the conductors have already been embedded in the plastic.
DE 43 23 827 C1 discloses a method of producing a circuit board. To produce the circuit board two lead frames are arranged in two planes in parallel to each other. At points at which direct electrical connections are to be produced between the lead frames, connection tabs are bent out of the respective conductor so that they are aligned in parallel and in this way can be easily welded to each other. The two lead frames arranged in planes parallel to each other are embedded in plastic through which the circuit board is produced.
US 2008/0102716 also discloses such a method.